Es sind die kleinen Dinge die zählen
by SharonFan1986
Summary: One Shot zum Valentinstag. Ein Missverständnis droht Andys Plan für sein Date zu zerstören.


**Es sind die kleinen Dinge die zählen (One Shot)**

* * *

Sharon saß in ihrem Büro und seufzte als sie den Stapel von Akten sah. Seit knapp einer Woche gab es keinen neuen Mordfall und Sharon nutzte die Zeit um den Papierkram der sich angehäuft hatte zu beenden. Das würde ein langweiliger Tag werden, dachte Sharon.

Andy beobachtete Sharon von seinem Schreibtisch aus und spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern. Immer wieder öffnete er die Schublade seines Schreibtisches und schaute auf den kleine Blumenstauß aus Orchideen. Immer wieder griff er danach, verlor jedoch jedes Mal aufs neue den Mut.

_‚Wenn ich nicht bald etwas tue, sind sie verblüht.'_

Es war lange her, seitdem er Blumen für eine Frau zum Valentinstag kaufte. Er hatte sich so lange den Kopf zerbrochen welche Blumen für Sharon passend wären und nun traute er sich nicht sie zu verschenken. Gerade als er zum hundertsten male in die Schublade griff, kam einer junger Mann in den Muderroom mit einen riesigen Strauß roter Rosen.

„Sorry Leute, wo finde ich Sharon Raydor?"

Alle deuteten gleichzeitig auf das Büro ihres Captains.

„Danke." zielstrebig ging der junge Mann zum Büro und klopfte.

„Ja bitte." rief Sharon und schaute auf, als sie nur einen riesigen Blumenstrauß sah und einen kleinen Mann, dessen Gesicht sie nicht sehen konnte hinter dem riesigen Bund aus Blumen.

„Sind Sie Sharon Raydor?" fragte der Blumenstrauß.

„Was? Oh ja, das bin ich." langsam stand sie auf und ging zu den jungen Mann.

„Fantastisch, die sind für Sie." er überreichte Sharon die Rosen und verschwand sofort wieder.

Verwirrt schaute Sharon auf die Blumen.

Andy beobachtete Sharon und knallte die Schublade zu.

„Ich bin sicher die sind von diesem Arzt, ihr wisst schon. Von dem Fall letzte Woche, er hat den Captain die ganze Zeit angestarrt. Ach, ich wünschte ich würde auch solch wundervolle Blumen bekommen" schwärmte Amy und verfiel in eine Träumerei.

„Ich würde keine so teuren Blumen für eine Frau kaufen die ich kaum kenne." grummelte Provenza und widmete sich wieder seinen Kreuzworträtsel.

Andy beobachtete Sharon weiter und sah das sie eine Karte lass.

_Meine liebe Sharon,_

_ich hoffe Sie finden diesen Strauß nicht zu übertrieben, wenn man bedenkt das wir uns nur kurz trafen aber ich denke das man eine Frau wie Sie nur mit dem Besten beeindrucken kann. Ich hoffe Sie leisten mir heute beim Dinner Gesellschaft. Rufen Sie mich doch bitte an._

_Dr Karl Richardson_

Sharon schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, selten bekam sie ein Geschenk welches von solch großer Arroganz gekrönt war. Sie griff nach ihrem Handy und rief die Nummer auf der Karte an.

„Oh sehen Sie, sie telefoniert. Sie ruft bestimmt ihren Verehrer an. Ach ich finde das so romantisch." träumte Amy weiterhin vor sich her.

Andy blickte nur bitter und traurig zu Sharon.

_‚Gott ich bin ein Blödmann, ich hätte mich mit meinen kleinen Strauß vollkommen blamiert.'_

Der Tag verging ohne weitere Ereignisse und als es Abend wurde verabschiedeten sich alle und machten sich auf den Heimweg. Auch Sharon verließ ihr Büro und wünschte allen einen guten Abend. Zum Schluss blieb nur noch Andy übrig und seufzte frustriert.

_‚Soviel zum Valentinstag.'_

Der Gedanke das Sharon nun möglicherweise ein Date mit diesen Lackaffen hatte machte Andy krank. Er nahm seine Jacke und öffnete die Schublade. Er griff nach dem Strauß und wollte ihn in seinen Mülleimer werfen, als er die Stimme von Sharon hörte.

„Oh was für ein reizendes Sträußchen. Haben Sie noch ein Date Lieutenant?" lächelnd stand sie vor ihm.

„Ich dachte Sie wären schon weg." war alles was Andy sagte.

_‚Verdammt, was mache ich jetzt nur?'_

„Ich habe etwas vergessen. Warum haben Sie nicht gesagt das Sie noch ein Date haben? Sie hätten früher gehen können."

„Ich habe nichts gesagt, weil ich kein Date habe….ich hoffte ich würde eins haben aber ein anderer Mann war schneller." seufzte er.

„Oh das tut mir Leid, aber trösten Sie sich. ich bin auch allein heute Abend. Rusty hat eine Valentinsfeier in der Schule."

Andy schaute Sharon verwirrt an.

„Sie gehen heute nicht aus?"

Sharon lachte und sah Andy leicht verwirrt an „ Wie kommen Sie darauf? Wissen Sie, es gibt nicht viele Männer die gern Frauen ausführen die verheiratet sind."

„Und was ist mit dem Kerl der Ihnen die Blumen schickte?" Andy wusste er stellte sehr persönliche fragen, aber er konnte nicht anders.

„Ach ja…ich sagte ab. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, fand ich den feinen Arzt von Anfang an nicht sympathisch und ich mag auch rote Rosen nicht gern."

Andy hatte das Gefühl das ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel.

„Ich bin froh das zu hören Sharon."

„Was? Warum?" fragend sah sie zu Andy.

Schüchtern lächelte er sie an und hielt ihr das Sträußchen hin „Das ist für Sie, ich wollte es Ihnen nicht geben weil ich dachte es sei erbärmlich neben den riesen Strauß dieses Typen."

„Moment mal, ICH bin die Frau wo Sie dachten ein anderer Mann wäre schneller gewesen?"

Andy nickte nur und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Oh Andy, das ist wirklich süß und ich liebe Orchideen." sie nahm den Strauß und atmete den Duft ihrer Lieblingsblumen tief ein.

„Ich hoffe Sie geben mir noch die Chance Sie zum essen auszuführen. Ich habe leider keinen Tisch bestellt weil ich nicht wusste ob Sie wollen aber wenn sie mit mir essen möchten, dann kenne ich ein kleines Lokal wo wir noch einen Tisch bekommen können."

Sharon strahlte Andy an „Das wäre sehr schön."

Zufrieden lächelte Andy.

_‚Manchmal sind es doch die kleinen Dinge die zählen.'_


End file.
